Users have grown accustomed to viewing data content at a desired time. For example, a user may wish to watch a television program at a time that is more convenient for the user rather than having to adjust a schedule to watch the television program when the television program is broadcast. However, with such time-delayed enjoyment of programming, there have been problems with correlating activities between users who are experiencing programming at different times.
In one example, one user may be watching a program on television in a time-delayed fashion. Another user may be watching the same program concurrently but may be watching the program “live”. In this case, the two users do not share the same experience simultaneously and one user may either inadvertently or deliberately spoil the program for the other by informing the other user of subsequent events that are not yet viewed by the other user.